


Pitsipaita

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), sexual awakening
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Velhomaailmassa on monia erikoisia perinteitä, jotkut niistä ovat Harrylle iloisia yllätyksiä.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 2





	Pitsipaita

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: silittämättä siisti Fire  
> Ikäsuositus: K-11  
> Paritus: Arthur/Harry  
> Tyylilaji: Pre-slash, romanssi ja ristiinpukeutuminen  
> Varoitukset: Alle 16-vuotiaan seksuaalinen herääminen
> 
> Haasteet: Joulukalenteri 2014 - 5. Luukku ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Arthur Weasley

  
  
  


_**Pitsipaita** _

  
  
Harryn huoneen ovelle koputettiin. Hän yllättyi avattuaan oven, kun pitsisomisteiseen tyynyliinaan pukeutunut kotitonttu ojensi hänelle paketin. Hän oli ollut aivan varma, että oven takana olisi ollut joku Weasleyn perheestä. Harry otti paketin vastaan kiittäen puolihuolimattomasti, sillä hän oli keskittynyt rasiaan kädessään.  
  
Istuttuaan sängylle hän nosti kannen pois ja avasi silkkipaperin päältä löytyneen kirjeen tärisevin käsin.  
  
  
 _Harry,  
  
Tämä tulee varmasti sinulle yllätyksenä, mutta en ole viimeiseen vuoteen saanut sinua mielestäni. Enkä puhu nyt siitä, että vuotesi on ollut täynnä vaarallisia tapahtumia, joista olen saanut useita kirjeitä lapsiltani. En myöskään puhu siitä velasta, jossa perheemme on sinulle, pelastettuasi tyttäreni hengen.  
  
Olen ajatellut sinua itseäsi, hiljaista olemustasi, herkästi punehtuvia poskiasi, tapaa, jolla katsot ripsiesi lomasta, kun puhuin sinulle ja pieniä yllättyneitä hymyjäsi aina, jos sinua huomioidaan positiivisesti. Saat minut tuntemaan itseni jälleen nuoreksi.  
  
Et ehkä tiedä, että taikamaailmassa vanhemman ja nuoremman miehen välinen suhde, antiikin Kreikan tapaan, on erityisesti puhdasveristen suosima keino opastaa poikia kahdenkeskisesti niin intiimiin kanssakäymiseen kuin tulevaisuudessa odottaviin velvollisuuksiin ja auttaa heitä löytämään oma paikkansa maailmassa.  
  
Suhde perustuu molemminpuoliseen luottamukseen, jotta nuorempi osapuoli voi kokea turvallisuutta ikäeron tuomasta jännitteestä huolimatta. Rituaaliset valat suojaavat molempia osapuolia, jolloin he voivat keskittyä oppimiseen ja suhteen syventämiseen.  
  
Tällä tavoin kumpikaan ei voi käyttää suhteessa saamiaan tietoja toista vastaan, joten kiristys, väkivalta ja muu vahingoittava toiminta on siten suljettu pois. Luonnollisesti intiimissä suhteessa saattaa olla sellaisia aspekteja, jotka sisältävät joitain elementtejä edellä mainitusta, mutta ne ovat silloin yhteisestä sopimuksesta tapahtuvia, eivätkä pahantahtoisessa vahingoittamistarkoituksessa tehtyjä toimia.  
  
Laatikon sisällä on ensimmäinen lahjani sinulle, jonka toivon osoittavan sinulle, että tiedän mihin olen sitoutumassa ja pidän sinusta sellaisena kuin olet. Sinun ei tarvitse salata minulta mitään puolia itsestäsi tai pelätä tulevasi torjutuksi.  
  
Kuukauden harkinta-aikana sinun on mahdollista kieltäytyä suhteesta missä vaiheessa tahansa. Lahjojen vastaanottaminen ei velvoita sinua mihinkään, nämä lahjat ovat joka tapauksessa sinun, vaikka et valitsisikaan minua opastajaksesi. Sinulla on oikeus vastaanottaa lahjoja useammaltakin ehdokkaalta valintaa tehdessäsi, sen katsotaan olevan suotavaa, jotta osaat valita parhaimman vaihtoehdon itsellesi.  
  
Vastaustasi ja läheisyyttäsi odottaen,  
Arthur Weasley_  
  
  
  
Harryn sydän pamppaili villisti hänen rinnassaan, hän oli pistänyt merkille, että osa tylypahkalaisista oli saanut lahjoja kuukauden ajan kolmannella luokallaan, joskus vähän nuorempinakin. Ron oli väittänyt, että kukaan kunnon velho ei sellaista harrastanut ja, että Harryn oli parempi olla tietämättä asiasta. Silti Ronin isä ja ilmeisesti hänen veljistään osa ainakin oli perinteen mukaan kasvatettuja. Hän voisi kysyä asiaa Arthurilta myöhemmin. Nyt hän halusi nähdä saamansa lahjan.  
  
Se oli pehmeä ja sen kosketus tuntui iholla ylelliseltä, Harry värisi kauttaaltaan ihanalla tavalla antaessaan paketin sisältä löytyneen vaatekappaleen soljua hänen vartaloaan pitkin.  
  
Hän muisti edellisenä kesänä, kuinka Molly ja Ginny olivat siivoamassa vaatekomeroista vaatteita myyntiin, perheen sisällä kierrätettäväksi tai toivottomat matonkuteiksi, kun Molly oli napannut Ginnyn korista lähes käyttämättömän pitsisen ja satiinisen aluspaidan. Harry oli rakastunut kyseiseen vaatekappaleeseen sillä hetkellä. Ginny oli valittanut äidilleen vaatteen olevan aivan liian epäkäytännöllinen ja muutenkin hankala, Harrystä vaate oli ollut täydellinen.  
  
Arthurin oli täytynyt huomata hänen kiinnostuksensa kauniisiin ja naisellisiin hepeniin sekä ymmärtää todellinen syy kiinnostukseen. Hän ei ajatellut naisia tai tyttöjä vaatteita koskettaessaan vaan sitä miten kauniiksi hän tuntisi itsensä pukiessaan ne päälleen ja kuinka kiihottavia kyseiset vaatteet olivat. Harry oli pitänyt itseään perverssinä aiemmin, mutta Arthur hyväksyi hänet tällaisena ja halusi tulla entistä läheisemmäksi siitä huolimatta. Ehkä hänkin voisi hyväksyä itsensä vähitellen, Arthurin kirje jo pelkästään pyyhki muutamia pelkoja pois hänen mielestään. Turvallinen, lempeä ja luotettava Arthur ei nähnyt hänen salaisessa mieliteossaan mitään väärää, joten miksi se tuntui hänestä edelleen niin kovin häpeälliseltä.  
  
Ei kuitenkaan niin suurelta häpeältä, ettei hän olisi antanut itselleen lupaa pukea paitaa, alushousuja ja sukkanauhasukkia päälleen ja hyväillyt itseään lempeästi liukuvan satiinin ja kiihottavasti kutittavan pitsin päältä. Orgasmin ravistellessa hänen kypsymätöntä vartaloaan, Harry tiesi, että tulisi hyväksymään Arthurin opastajakseen. Hän odotti jo malttamattomana, mitä kaikkea hän itsestään oppisi tulevina vuosina, jos ensimmäinen lahja herätti hänessä näin nautinnollisia reaktioita.  
  
  


_ Arthur ♥ Harry _


End file.
